


Too Darn Hot

by BelleLorage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Because you people asked for it, Good relationship, Kinky babies, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Rentboy fantasies, Teasing, second chapter is just smut, small and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLorage/pseuds/BelleLorage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get on your knees, sweetheart." The billionaire requested with his most seductive drawl. His hot lips pressed against the pulse point on the soldier's neck. "I want to see my goods."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was a flame. His dark eyes had a fire that so little people possessed; a gleam that shone both in madness and allure. His skin was sun kissed, dark in that olive way that made you think of mediterreanian beaches in the summer; of the fullness of life and joy; of libertines and well, on the occasions that there was a lot of skin showing, of sex. 

Speaking of which, his body was a raging forge. His touch was akin to live embers. His fingers could light up a storm on a lover's skin just by trailing an absentminded line. His warm breath set fire to common sense when he flirted against his beloved's skin like a dragon scorching his bones, leaving no resistance behind.

Yes. Tony Stark was a flame.

"Get on your knees, sweetheart." The billionaire requested with his most seductive drawl. His hot lips pressed against the pulse point on the soldier's neck. "I want to see my goods."

It was a game they liked to play. Every once in a while, in a very dull and repetitive gala or similar social event that required them to ditch their battle armor and don suits, they'd... Play.

It all started with very soft confessions in the middle of one particularly hot afternoon. An afternoon filled with kisses and terms of endearments and much dirty talk. Steve wanted to be Tony's. Tony wanted to show it off. Steve liked to think of it as a sign. Of how well they fit.

It began, truly, on a Stark Ind. event. Familiar territory and fully discussed in previous days, nights and occasional afternoons. They played their respective parts in the party (Tony, the social butterfly; Steve, the polite soldier) until the playboy looked at him. And it was as if he had never seen him before. A look that weighed him, measured him and found him... Ideal. A look so heated and perfect that Steve felt himself warm even from a distance. The party melted away under that stare.

And then, like a silent bidder, Tony nodded. And Steve Rogers was bought.

For the night, that is.

(For the rest of his life, he always thought through the cacophony of his body. His heart was drumming madly in his chest as he had to remind himself to breath normally and focus.)

He got to his knees and looked up, expectantly. "Like this, mr Stark?" He smiled as Tony did, trying to be suave and charming when all he felt was excitment and need. They were on the roof of the building. So awfully exposed yet so comfortingly kept hidden. This was for them and only for them.

"Yeah." He sighed, ever so satisfied, dark eyes gleaming with that alluring flame. Scalding hands touched his face. "I got to write your parents a thank you letter later, sweetheart." He said, running his fingers through Steve's hair. "Gotta thank them for the good job on this face." Tony pulled his head up by the hair. But, before he could protest... There was a filthy kiss next as those hands got busy and undressed the captain, lathering his flesh with their heat.

Steve moaned something that resemble vaguely the other's name and the kiss became even deeper. He heard the ringing of metal in the distance. Cuffs bit into his naked wrists and they came apart.

"That wasn't in the deal, mr Stark." A token effort. They both knew Steve could break them with a simple pull.

"I payed a pretty penny for your services tonight, sweetheart." Tony leered, his hands moving across the expanse of Steve's chest. "I expect to get my money's worth."

Steve moaned as he was kissed again. Tony's hands ran over his nipples and he was set ablaze. "I'm charging ah! Extra, then" he said into the kiss.

"For you, sweetheart" Tony purred, unbuckling his belt. "The world."

Tony was his flame.

Steve was like a moth. He didn't mind burning.

As long as it was with Tony, it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...  
> This was supposed to be a one shot but you people (you know who you are) are some smutty, lovely individuals that are to convincing for your own good. so here's your porn, you beautiful people.  
> and Happy birthday to our baby Steve! The sexiest 98 year old around!

There was a story he read once in Sunday School, about almost eighty years ago. About faith and flames. Steve thought of that story, now, while he knelt on cold concrete floors, half naked, as his hands were bound behind his back and his body glistened, wet and flushed, beneath the hands of his own personal god. Tony was kneeling behind him, his hot fingers pushing in and out of his hole, whispering the most filthy things against his ears as he stretched the soldier out.

“Look at you...” The billionaire purred against the shell of his ear, the steam of his warm breath sending shivers down Steve's spine. He almost missed the words entirely, his heart was beating too fast for words. “Oh, sweetheart, you are worth every penny, aren't ya?” Steve moaned and then broke into half a sob as he tried to push himself against Tony. “Oh, sweetie... This perfect body of yours was made to be fucked. God, you are gobbling my fingers up. Such a greedy pussy you've got.” The wet squelch of lube completed the obscene symphony Tony was masterfully playing on his body.

How did it go again? Once upon a time, a messenger of God confronted the worshipers of Baal who were leading Israel astray. He challenged them in the name of God, saying that Elohim was so powerful he could send fire from the sky and set ablaze the wettest wood. 

Steve moaned loudly as he felt the pads of those fingers caress and prod his sweet spot, his spine curving beautifully as he shuddered and panted against the solid heat that was Tony Stark's body. There bodies slided together in the most sinful way, like two flames becoming one, and Steve just wants more. Just... More. His blue eyes seemed sown shut as he tried to keep some semblance of the part he was playing but he couldn't find the strength anymore. 

He had tried to bring them together, get them both fully bare, flushed cocks free and leaking, rubbing and rutting, kissing and --but Tony had other plans. He wasn't won by pleas or challenges and had been carefully and methodically unmaking for the last... Hour? Night? Millennium? Time seemed so... Meaningless when you burned in those arms.

“Oh shuuu, shuuu... Don't you worry, sweetness, I'm gonna fuck it soon enough. I'm gonna tear you open and reshape you. Nobody else will ever be able to satisfy you again. You're gonna have to make me your exclusive sugar daddy so you can cum.” Tony laughed at Steve's distressed moan. “You wanna cum, sweetheart? You want me to pound your tight, greedy hole till it's wrecked? Hm?” He nipped the back of the Captain's neck and Steve shuddered again. “I'm going to have you begging to come.”

“P-Please?” Steve begs and there is a dark chuckle against his neck. God, he could feel his thoughts turning to smoke. Tony's free hand strokes his chest as his fingers twist and turn inside his aching hole. It tweaks his nipples and scratches his pecks while its owner grins into his back when a moan tears free from Steve’s throat.

“You can do better than that, sweetheart...” Tony taunts and his hand continues southward. Steve wonders to himself what would be more humiliating: coming with just Tony's hand or coming just by the sound of his fervent voice. 

“Go—AH!!” His lover's hand grasp his cock and there is a burning white light behind Steve's eyes. He bits his lower lip and wills himself not to end everything now; to wait; to burn for a little while longer. 

“Come on, sweetheart.” Again, that hot tease. “I know you have it in you.” Warm lips ran down his spine and Steve clenched around those ember-like fingers as he all but screamed Tony's name. “Yes, sweetie. Come on. Don't you want me to fuck this sweet little hole? Don't you want my dick inside your pussy? Come on, sweetheart. I wanna hear ya.”

The worshipers of Baal took on the challenge and made it so. They prayed two days and two nights but Baal did not answer them.

Steve did not like to swear. He did swear, he had been in the army after all, but he didn't like to. It always felt... Wrong and rude; like his mother could still hear him somehow and Steve knew it would break her heart. Tony loved to hear him swear, though. He always said he loved it when he got to see the Captain's dark side.

The soldier rubbed his sweaty brow against his lover's shoulder, eyes half open as his body refused to obey. Anyone from the event could come by, and see… And yet, he felt no shame. Everything... Every last resistance had been consumed by those flames. Steve’s face flushed as he pants and moans. He couldn't take it anymore. His own flesh is scorching now, infected by the fire that came from Tony. It seemed only to be still glued to his bones by sheer will power.

The messenger ordered that his pile of wood be doused three times with water and then, and only then, did he pray.

“Please, please, please. Fuck me, Tony. I need it so bad. I need you to ram your dick inside of me. I need-- Oh, Tony, I need--! Please. I want you to fucking use me. I want you to be your whore, your slut. Christ! Please! Fuck me hard and fast or slow and rough but please just... Fuck. Me.” 

And while Baal failed them, God did not fail his messenger.

The fingers within him stilled. The air around them was hot and humid, filled with the sound of his pants and whines. Steve bit his lip again, trying not to move, to squirm, wanting só much that his bones ached.

“Damn, sweetheart.” Was the only verbal response he got. Tony pushed his torso down and canted his hips upward. Steve wiggled, trying to see his lover but Tony was having none of that. There was a swat on his bottom and the low grumble of a moan as those tender, hot palms filled with his cheeks.

His body was so ready to receive, having been teased so long. The girth of Tony's cock was heaven sent and it scorched his skin when it finally fit between his ass. “Tony!” He moaned and those hands slide beneath his hips as the inventor thrust forward, pushing himself fully into Steve in one glorious go.

Fire rained from the sky.

Dimly, he thought he could Tony curse. Or maybe it was Steve himself. He couldn't hear very well since his heart had taken to deafening him. 

"Push back against me," Tony ordered and Steve complied full heartedly. They moaned in unison as Steve fucked himself onto Tony's cock. Pleasure came in sharp bursts of light and Steve was burning up. He begged. He swore and he begged, consuming every last touch, stroke and thrust like a raging inferno. 

Tony grabbed him tighter and rammed harder in tandem with the soldier's rhythm, the length of cock spearing the Captain's innards, making every thrust just a little bit harder, fuller and rougher. In other words, perfection.  
The wood burned and burned, for two days and two nights. 

Their moans filled the night sky, some times high, others low, broken and shameless. There was nothing else in the world except each other and the darkness. The rich, heavy scent of sex, hot and musky. The tight heat of their bodies meeting and mingling. The loud slick sounds of their thrusts and the moans and groans between them.

It is only when he feels his orgasm tearing through him, as he moans Tony's name, low and long, that he notices he has been doing so as if it were a prayer. He comes all over the concrete floor and the billionaire's blazing hand. Tony finishes shortly after him and hits Steve's insides with warm tongues of fire.

The lesson of the story was that God was great.

It took them both quite a long time before to come down from their bliss. Steve is a pile of ash beneath Tony's gentle ministrations and he has little in him to protest when he feels the other pull away from him. He knows he'll be pulled right back into his embrace.

Tony kisses him sweetly and combs his hair. “Still with me, darling?” He asked, so tender and worried that it warms Steve from head to toe.

God was great. But, to Steve, Tony was even greater.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone. I hope y'all like it, though!  
> Remember that comments and kudos are love! ~<3


End file.
